


Whatcha going down for then?

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x03 AU, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mickey is the only one who cares that Ian sleeps with old guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: "Whatever," Ian said, starting to get annoyed. "It's not easy finding gay guys in the south side, sometimes you gotta settle for the older married ones.""Bullshit man, go over to those faggy clubs on the North Side and get a man” Mickey said. Ian smirked at him."I did, I got one. And guess what? He's old, and married, to a woman." Mickey's jaw tightened."How old?" he asked lowly."Why do you care?" Ian taunted."Dammit Gallagher, how old?" Mickey asked, slamming a fist onto the table. Ian didn't even flinch, he leaned in closer to Mickey's face."He has kids older than you,"





	Whatcha going down for then?

**Author's Note:**

> So after I finished this I realized that Mickey and Ian hadnt kissed yet in cannon, but I didnt want to go back and change it. So part of the 'au' is that they kiss, cool? 
> 
> Also, Ian's age is always funky, so let's just say he's sixteen at the beginning of season three bc the age of consent in Illinois is seventeen according to the internet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Good thing towel head left when he did or your brother would be busting in here to beat up him next." Mickey said as he flipped through a magazine in the Kash and Grab. Ian glared at him.   
  
"I was fifteen." Ian said.   
  
"Still illegal in the eyes of the Illinois government" Mickey said.  
  
"Well I'm sixteen now and you're eighteen," Ian said, sitting forward to lean his forearms against the counter. "So, you're breaking the same law."  
  
"I'm eighteen, not forty."   
  
"Kash was thirty-five." Ian said with a smirk.   
  
"Whatever man, it's just weird. Especially because you guys worked together, it's like he was taking advantage."   
  
"We work together," Ian said. Mickey rolled his eyes.   
  
"We work together because we're fucking, we're not fucking because we work together." he said.   
  
"Whatever," Ian said, starting to get annoyed. "It's not easy finding gay guys in the south side, sometimes you gotta settle for the older married ones."   
  
"Bullshit man, go over to those faggy clubs on the North Side and get a man” Mickey said. Ian smirked at him.   
  
"I did, I got one. And guess what? He's old, and married, to a woman." Mickey's jaw tightened.  
  
"How old?" he asked lowly.   
  
"Why do you care?" Ian taunted.   
  
"Dammit Gallagher, how old?" Mickey asked, slamming a fist onto the table. Ian didn't even flinch, he leaned in closer to Mickey's face.   
  
"He has kids older than you," he said quietly. Mickey's eyes darkened, but not with lust. He stormed out of the store and practically started running towards the Gallagher house. Ian scrambled to quickly close up. He turned off the lights and left a voicemail for Linda as he locked up the front door. He turned expecting to see Mickey heading towards the Milkovich home, but was surprised to see the shorter boy round a corner in the opposite direction.   
  
"What the fuck," Ian muttered as he jogged across the street.   
  
Mickey slammed into the Gallagher house, the gaggle of young kids in the living room looking at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Lip home?" He asked, voice tight.   
  
"He's upstairs." a red headed girl said and Mickey figured she was a Gallagher. Mickey took the stairs two at a time.   
  
"Lip!" he called once he was near the top.   
  
"Yo!" his voice came from down the hall. Mickey walked into the room and saw Lip up on a bunk bed.   
  
"You serious about beating up pedophiles?" Mickey asked, breathing hard. Lip looked down at him, brow furrowing.   
  
"Yeah," Lip said.   
  
"Good, cause your dumb ass brother is fucking-" it was that moment that Ian barged into the room. His eyes zeroed in on Mickey and he attacked the boy's face with his lips. Mickey gasped in surprise at the armful of Ian Gallagher he was getting. Ian walked him backwards until the shorted boy was falling onto his bed. Ian crawled right on top of him, mouthing latching onto Mickey's and his hands moving up under his shirt.  
  
"Jesus!" Lip yelled. "Give a guy some warning." Mickey heard the door close but didn’t think too much of it because Ian was sucking a hickey into his neck and thumbing over his nipples.    
  
“Fuck Ian,” Mickey grunted. “What’s gotten into you?” Ian leaned back and started unbuttoning the smaller boy’s pants. Ian smirked down at him.  
“Protective Mickey is hot,” he said simply and Mickey’s stomach flipped at the implication. He was being _protective_ because he _cared_. Mickey thunked his head down onto the pillow beneath him as Ian pulled his jeans and boxers off him.  
  
“You okay up there?” Ian asked, poised between Mickey’s spread legs. Mickey huffed.  
  
“Just get in me Gallagher,” he growled.  
  
“You sure?” Ian asked. “I can stop if you want.” Mickey lifted his head and met Ian’s eyes.  
  
“You? Turning down sex?” he asked incredulously. Ian scowled at him.  
  
“I don’t have sex with people that don’t want it.” he said. Mickey’s stomach was in knots. Of course he didn’t force people, because Ian was a good guy. A good guy that Mickey apparently was protective of. Mickey sat up without saying another and grabbed his boxers off the floor from where Ian had tossed them. He stood up and pulled them on.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” Ian asked softly, already expecting Mickey’s answer.  
  
“Fuck no,” the older boy mumbled while pulling on his jeans. Ian sighed and sat back on his bed, leaning against the head board. Mickey glanced at him and took in the sagging slope of Ian’s shoulders. The red head was lighting up a cigarette and just looked so amazing, his bare chest pale and defined, his long fingers stuck around the short burning stick. Mickey’s heart thumped at the warmth that spread through his chest and he knew he was so fucked. He sighed and sat down on the bed, hand automatically going out for the cigarette that Ian inevitably handed to him.  
  
“You called me protective,” Mickey said before taking a drag. Ian didn’t say anything, just nodded at Mickey to continue. “And I…you were right, I was being protective. And I guess, I just,” he sighed. “I only protect things I care about.” He finished quietly.  
  
Ian’s eyes were wide when Mickey glanced back at him and the Milkovich felt himself blushing, unused to the clear emotion in Ian’s face. The bed shifted behind him and Mickey felt lips kiss softly at his shoulder. Ian kissed slowly up Mickey’s neck, hand coming to fist in his dark hair. He used it to turn Mickey’s head towards him so they could slot their mouths together. The kiss was slow and languid, almost sweet, if you could use that word to describe Mickey Milkovich or Ian Gallagher. Ian guided Mickey to lay down on his bed and then continued to kiss at his neck and shoulders softly. He came up to kiss Mickey’s lips once before pulling back and looking down at the dark-haired boy.  
  
“You care about me,” Ian said quietly. It wasn’t posed as a question but Mickey heard the faint uncertainty in his voice. He could’ve been gruff. He could’ve shoved Ian off him and told him to fuck off. He even could have played it off, saying “Yeah, you dumbass.” But Ian was looking down at him with poorly masked hope, and Mickey felt so safe laying on Ian’s bed with the red head’s hands planted on either side of his head that Mickey just licked his lips and nodded breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” He whispered.


End file.
